


Assorted

by thechosenthree



Category: Back to the Future (Movies)
Genre: Impregnation, M/M, PWP, Voyeurism, assorted kinks, assorted smut, literally these have no rhyme or reasons theyre just extra sex
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-11-05
Updated: 2016-11-05
Packaged: 2018-08-29 04:11:26
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 994
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8474854
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thechosenthree/pseuds/thechosenthree
Summary: Just random pwp, may be associated with an AU, may not be. None of these are gonna be part of the actual fics though.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Context: Superhero AU. About a year after the events of the first arc. The two of them are now part of a secret government program involved in testing and using super powers. It's not exactly a fun time for either of them.

Doc stripped out of his vest and sweat soaked shirt and sat heavily on the couch. It was uncomfortable, but it was still better than the single hardback chair they’d given him. He heard a sigh and looked over to see Marty leaning against the door frame, similarly battered. Marty pushed himself off the door frame and walked stiffly towards Doc, leaning over and brushing his fingers against the bruises on Doc’s chest. Doc didn’t say anything, but gently took Marty’s hand and pulled him into his lap. He cradled Marty against his chest and Marty buried his face in Doc’s neck. The familiar physical weight was comforting.  
“Doc,” Marty said. “What are we even doing here?”  
Marty’s voice set off bells in Doc’s head. It thrilled him in that hypnotic way, but it also concerned him that Marty was speaking so casually. He had to be exhausted. “We can do some good here, Marty,” he said, hoping to convince himself just as much. “But just say the word, and I’ll get you out of here.” Doc couldn’t leave yet. There was still so much to make up for.  
Doc could feel Marty shake his head. He pushed Marty off him enough so that he could see his face. Marty was desperately trying to fight down the tears welling in his eyes. Exhaustion, stress, and what Doc realized basically amounted to torture had taken its toll on them the past several weeks. He was amazed that neither of them had broken down yet. Marty shook his head again and took a deep breath before signing, “I want to stay, Doc. I’m just tired, don’t worry. I’ll stay with you.”  
A range of conflicting emotions rose in Doc, overwhelming him. He held Marty’s face and gently kissed his lips before pressing their foreheads together. They were still, listening to each other breathe, each focusing on the feeling of the other underneath their hands. Marty shifted closer to Doc by a centimeter and something broke between them. They kissed again, hungrily, violently. Doc’s hand wound into Marty’s hair and pressed them together. Tongues and teeth collided, Marty’s fingers dug into Doc’s ribcage. Doc pushed him away long enough to pull off his shirt and binder; Marty somehow got Doc’s pants and underwear down around his feet and slipped out of his own.  
Doc gasped when Marty’s tongue teased his nipple. Marty stopped and adjusted to bring their hips closer together, reaching between them for Doc’s hard on. Doc closed his eyes, panting. He kneaded Marty’s breasts, circling his nipples with his thumbs.  
“Doc, please,” Marty said. He fumbled for one of Doc’s hands and moved it to between his legs.  
Doc immediately acquiesced, easily sliding a finger and then two into the wet heat between Marty’s thighs, creating friction. Marty shuddered and his hips bucked. Neither of them stopped to think, too desperate to escape for just a moment. With a sound of frustration, Marty removed Doc’s hand. He pulled Doc’s hips out, making him fall back a little for a better angle. He ached. “Doc… can I?” He asked, voice shaking.  
Doc attempted to focus. “Marty? Are you sure?”  
Marty nodded emphatically. Doc returned the gesture, watching in awe as Marty lowered himself, guiding Doc into him. Marty repeated the motion a few times, each push taking Doc in deeper. It felt like fire. Doc couldn’t help but lift his hips to meet Marty’s, the sensation eliciting a moan. Marty whimpered and Doc paused, concerned. “‘s okay,” Marty gasped. “Keep going.”  
The motion continued; pulling apart, coming together. The electricity between them was palpable, and the bareness of them made everything sharper, more focused. After each thrust Marty could hardly bear the distance between them. His breathing was quick as he kissed and bit at Doc’s already bruised skin. His hand splayed against Doc’s chest, damp with sweat.  
It dimly occurred to Marty that this heightened sensation was because they hadn’t bothered to search for a condom or anything. Maybe they should stop before… but the heat drew him back in. He didn’t give a shit about consequences anymore, he needed this now. He needed the closeness, the togetherness. He needed to know that whatever went down, Doc would be with him, and this was certainly a way to reaffirm that.  
“Marty,” Doc whispered, voice low and heavy. “Oh, God, Marty.” His grip on Marty’s waist tightened. He pulled Marty down hard, burying himself in him.  
Marty gasped, grinding his hips into Doc’s as the soft warmth of Doc’s seed radiated from his core. The building waves broke in him, and he tightened on Doc, drawing the warmth deeper. “Em… Mm, Emmett,” he sighed, riding out the sensation with Doc. He felt complete.  
Their movement slowed, then stalled. They continued clinging to each other, Doc still inside Marty, as they caught their breath. Then Marty rose, sliding sideways off of Doc and clenching his legs together, suddenly bashful about making a mess. Doc watched him sleepily, a small feeling of anxiety rising in him. He grimaced. “I… I should have located some form of protection, Marty, I’m sorry it just didn’t occur to me,” he said softly.  
Marty could feel it leaking out of him and flushed, embarrassed by how much he enjoyed the sensation. He just shrugged, avoiding eye contact. “It’s done now,” He said, standing and turning to force a smile at Doc. “Come on, let’s just shower and get some rest.”  
Doc eyed him for a moment before rising unsteadily and following him to the bathroom. He glanced up at the camera tucked in the corner and grimaced when he realized the show they’d just given whoever was monitoring them tonight. After bathing, they curled up next to each other on Doc’s bed, still naked. Marty didn’t think he’d ever get tired of feeling Doc’s skin next to his. They’d have to take their moments of peace where they could find them.


End file.
